


Day 3 – Ocean

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shape of Water AU, like the general premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: A short oneshot for a Shape of Water AU.





	Day 3 – Ocean

“Reiji-sama! Reiji-sama, where are you?”

Reiji exhaled slowly, tension bleeding from his frame as the voice gradually faded away. While Nakajima was nice and all, he’d rather be alone right now. Meaning he didn’t want his _bodyguard_ hovering over his shoulder.

He pushed away from the steel door he had been leaning against, footsteps echoing quietly in the restricted area. Sitting himself down on the ledge of the pool, Reiji couldn’t help but to smile at the familiar tug on his scarf.

“Hello, Zarc.”

Yellow eyes blinked up at him, the creature greeting Reiji with a clicking chirrup as claws lightly plucked at the bright cloth. As usual, his cat-like pupils were blown wide, indicative of his interest in the red color.

Reiji waited patiently while Zarc played with his scarf. Habitual curiosity satisfied, wet palms slapped against the ledge as he heaved himself out of the pool to give his daily greeting. Not exactly a kiss, his lips pressed against Reiji’s cheek, smooth scales there a silky texture.

The teen graciously accepted the greeting before he pressed a hand against Zarc’s chest, gently pushing him back into the saline water. A pleased sound rumbled beneath scale-covered muscles and Reiji felt more than heard it as the sensation shook his arm.

Despite meeting him regularly for the past two weeks now, Reiji still couldn’t get over how affectionate the water dragon was. As if to showcase his contentment, the tip Zarc’s tail slapped against the top of the water in an easy, rhythmic fashion. The dark appendage, long as it was, was easily visible in the water, much like a spiked anaconda. It was largely the reason the scientists hadn’t labeled him a ‘merman.’

“We’ll have to get you out soon,” Reiji murmured. Fin-like ears flickered, clearly listening to his voice. “Father is getting impatient. If you don’t go back to the ocean, they’ll move past the experiments and go right into dissection.”

An airy hiss answered, the word ‘dissection’ familiar enough to Zarc that he responded with automatic displeasure. Reiji’s eyes softened and he leaned down to offer his apology. The other male eagerly surged up, nuzzling into the kiss with a low croon as fingers curled into his silvery hair. Sharp fangs nipped at flesh before his tongue soothed away the sting. An acceptance of the offering.

“I won’t let them hurt you.”

** Extra **

“So, wait,” Yuya interrupted, nose wrinkled in a half-confused, half-disturbed, and entirely too interested fashion. “You and—and the lizard—”

“Dragon.”

“— _dragon_ ,” he corrected himself, “did the— You—“

“ _Yes_ , Yuya.” It was times like this that Reiji remembered that Yuya was younger than him. “We copulated.”

Yuya made a strangled ‘erk’ sound. Sputtering, he still couldn’t help but to ask, “But _how?_ He doesn’t have a— It’s all tail from the waist down, he can’t possibly— Does he?!”

“He does.”

“Where?!”

For once, Reiji was at a loss for words. Even he, socially awkward as he was, couldn’t exactly bring himself to vocally describe it. So he used his hands instead, gesticulating how Zarc’s nether regions worked.

The younger teen gawped at the gestures. “Seriously? No, you know what, I don’t want to know anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/175767723471/day-3-ocean).


End file.
